DarkLord979
Evil redirects here Description DarkLord979 is a spammer on the Sporum who appeared after the departure of sporemasterblackbird. He was formerly known as GroxLord999, but disappeared to what we assume are other communities for an extended amount of time. Returning with an alt account, he began spamming since there was no one to stop him. Recently, he has quit spamming and is no longer a troll, but has been know to flame on occasion. Renown For DarkLord is seen as one of the Sporum's more "evil" trolls, stating his threats outright and uploading threatening, eerie, cryptic youtube videos during his bans. right|thumb|DarkLord is srs bznes These videos resemble totheark videos in the respect that they have strange coded messages and distorted audio. DarkLord made a bunch of links in his sig that once clicked would cause the user to post a thread in the RP section. This quickly filled that section with spam. He is also renown for being one of the three trolls (the other two being Sharples65 and TorchwoodArchive - aka 5poreMasterPwn) to have participated in the Doomsday attack. The largest spam attack on record. Activities DarkLord is noted for several activities he participates in outside of the Sporum. The first on the list is a collection of forums and sites that DarkLord made, which are also places of visit for many other former Sporum members. DarkLord also became a part of the ECF not long after his return. He also is known for his AntiSporum blog pages. DarkLord is also a participant of 4chan, according to a post from 2014 of his on the ECF. This makes the concept of hacker come into question. According to Superraptor, DarkLord threatened to DDOS the Sporum, which gives evidence of hacker. We also may be able to conclude that DarkLord is part of Anonymous, given some of his statements. Although whether he's an Anon or not is not entirely proven. We also know that he is part of the Illuminati, and eats orphans. Victims & Enemies The following were DarkLord's most renown enemies. They are the people he targeted, bullied, and victimized over the course of his reign. Raptor177 A forum user called Raptor177 quickly became the nemesis of DarkLord979 (He really was not a nemesis and was just really annoying for everyone... Like really annoying.). . Raptor was posting DarkLord's personal information and making crappy conspiracy theories. In the end, Raptor was proclaimed insane and annoying and was flogged to death by the surviving sporumers. TyrantWizard Often nicknamed "The Decoder" by DarkLord, in his blog, TyrantWizard is a user who deciphers the codes and encrypted messages in DarkLord's videos. Many people think he is Raptor177, simply because he is so bent on unmasking DarkLord. TyrantWizard created videos upon a rare occasion and in them he explains what he knows about DarkLord's messages, and has often showed secret messages that DarkLord has placed, ones that he is attempting to spread across the other Sporumers (or AntiSporumers) who know how to read them. It is not known who exactly TyrantWizard is, given that there is no Sporum account that is active with the name. Some people believe it is STUPIDOO, given how the former troll caused the schemes of Sharples to fail and alerted SporeMasters before Sharples could perform a mass spam attack Saltdfrost and "The Love Affair" It is noted that DarkLord979 took an interest in Saltdfrost, a regular Sporum-goer. Although it was to no surprise, as Saltdfrost has always captivated the hearts the of Sporum's big trolls. Previously it was Sharples who chased after them, until he moved on, posting obsessively about a user named Infernette. DarkLord then took this opportunity to seize Saltdfrost for himself. It is known that he posted a message on the ECF, advertising his love for them. The message was recovered by an anonymous ECF super spy guy. THE LOVE LETTER "I must express my love, my deep, deep love for Saltdfrost. I'm done hiding from you Frosty, I have to come out and say this. Saltdfrost, the great thing about you is... when I look in your eyes and you're looking back in mine... everything... feels... not quite normal. Because I feel stronger and weaker at the same time. I feel excited and at the same time, terrified. The truth is... I don't know what I feel except I know what kind of man I want to be. It's as if I've reached the unreachable and I wasn't ready for it. Saltdfrost, it was a million tiny little things that, when you added them all up, they meant we were supposed to be together… and I knew it. The best love is the kind that awakens the soul; that makes us reach for more, that plants the fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. That’s what I hope to give you forever. I’m scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life the way I feel when I’m with you. I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best. But look, love is a promise; love is a souvenir, once given never forgotten, never let it disappear. Love is blind. It will take over your mind. What you think is love, is truly not. You need to elevate your mind. And in the end, the love you take, is equal to the love you make. I refuse to let what happened to me make me bitter. I still completely believe in love and I'm open to anything that will happen to me. The heart wants what it wants. There's no logic to these things. You meet someone and you fall in love and that's that. I believe that everything happens for a reason. People change so that you can learn to let go, things go wrong so that you appreciate them when they're right, you believe lies so you eventually learn to trust no one but yourself, and sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together. The truth is you don’t know what is going to happen tomorrow. Life is a crazy ride, and nothing is guaranteed. I want the deepest, darkest, sickest parts of you that you are afraid to share with anyone because I love you that much. You don't marry someone you can live with – you marry the person who you cannot live without. Love is of all passions the strongest, for it attacks simultaneously the head, the heart, and the senses. I love you, Frosty. Keep those tities warm for me." Due to the words DarkLord himself spread over various forums (such as the ECF) and his blog, we can confirm that he began stalking Saltdfrost insanely. It started by him sending this message to Saltdfrost via the comment system on Spore.com. It quickly escalated into more creepy messages from there on out. The same night, DarkLord supposedly found Saltdfrost's DeviantART page. Having already blocked him, DarkLord used an alt account and quickly added almost all of their artwork to his favorites (according to his blog, this was all done at 3:05 AM) and added them to his watchlist. Eventually they only blocked him again. As far as how this chain of events ended, it is uncertain due to the lack of information. But we can assume that a creep like DarkLord did not relent quite easily. Saltdfrost here: "Please don't misgender me. Changed pronouns to they." Attacks & Occurences The June 10th Attack After months of silence and tranquility, there was a sudden disruption in the Sporum. The previously banned DarkLord had arrived the very moment his ban expired, and came with many threads of spam. He targeted the biggest subforums first, being the General Disussion and Science and Spore, the RolePlay section and the Community Showcase section. His posts contained various tactics designed by the former legendary trolls, such as 5poreMasterPwn. His posts contained such messages as the ominous "5pam". Although with the June attack, he designed an even scarier type of spam. The 979 Spam. 979 Spam were threads in which the number 979 was written thousands of times. This attack was also the first appearance of The Dark k.swf, a horrid sound file which DarkLord sewed into his sig, which raped the ears of Sporumers everywhere. Sharples65 also made an appearance that day, as it is known that DarkLord and Sharples share the same ban dates, as Slime suspends them both at the same time. Due to this, there's always been a suspicion that the two have connections outside of the Sporum and may be plotting against it. This suspicion was made more emphasized when the "AntiSporum Mafia" group was located on Steam. The Attack of September 10th After a long age without DarkLord, the spammer returned September 10, 2014, with lots of spam. He continuously posted the 979 spam and his nightmarish sig defiled even more souls. Many were surely expecting DarkLord to attack on 9/11, however, he "surprised" many of us with his attack of the 10th. Slime deleted all of his threads, save for one which he missed and Sporumer began to pile onto with their defenses. During the attack DarkLord also mentioned that he was part of ISIS. It also made us consider his previous attack in June, which was also on the 10th. A pattern is emerging. Does that mean DarkLord will return on December 10th? At this point, DarkLord has been obsessed with the Sporum for about 6 months. It means that he has no real life. The Terror of November 6th November 6, 2014, DarkLord managed to temporarily destroy the Sporum. His partner in crime, Sharples, repeatedly clicked his poisonous link in between bans. It spawned a horrendous mob of devil threads all at once. It caused a crash in the site and for many users the Sporum wouldn't even load for about fifteen minutes. For those who could see the site, the following data appeared: "Method public static net.jforum.entities.LastPostInfo net.jforum.repository.ForumRepository.getLastPostInfo(int) threw an exception The problematic instruction: ---------- > assignment: lpi=forumRepository.getLastPostInfo(forum.id) line 38, column 41 in default/forum_list.htm ---------- Java backtrace for programmers: ---------- freemarker.template.TemplateModelException: Method public static net.jforum.entities.LastPostInfo net.jforum.repository.ForumRepository.getLastPostInfo(int) threw an exception at freemarker.ext.beans.OverloadedMethodModel.exec(OverloadedMethodModel.java:129) at freemarker.core.MethodCall._getAsTemplateModel(MethodCall.java:93) at freemarker.core.Expression.getAsTemplateModel(Expression.java:89) at freemarker.core.Assignment.accept(Assignment.java:90) at freemarker.core.Environment.visit(Environment.java:196) at freemarker.core.MixedContent.accept(MixedContent.java:92) at freemarker.core.Environment.visit(Environment.java:196) at freemarker.core.IteratorBlock$Context.runLoop(IteratorBlock.java:160) at freemarker.core.Environment.visit(Environment.java:351) at freemarker.core.IteratorBlock.accept(IteratorBlock.java:95) at freemarker.core.Environment.visit(Environment.java:196) at freemarker.core.MixedContent.accept(MixedContent.java:92) at freemarker.core.Environment.visit(Environment.java:196) at freemarker.core.IteratorBlock$Context.runLoop(IteratorBlock.java:160) at freemarker.core.Environment.visit(Environment.java:351) at freemarker.core.IteratorBlock.accept(IteratorBlock.java:95) at freemarker.core.Environment.visit(Environment.java:196) at freemarker.core.MixedContent.accept(MixedContent.java:92) at freemarker.core.Environment.visit(Environment.java:196) at freemarker.core.Environment.process(Environment.java:176) at freemarker.template.Template.process(Template.java:232) at net.jforum.JForum.processCommand(JForum.java:265) at net.jforum.JForum.service(JForum.java:232) at javax.servlet.http.HttpServlet.service(HttpServlet.java:803) at org.apache.catalina.core.ApplicationFilterChain.internalDoFilter(ApplicationFilterChain.java:290) at org.apache.catalina.core.ApplicationFilterChain.doFilter(ApplicationFilterChain.java:206) at net.jforum.util.legacy.clickstream.ClickstreamFilter.doFilter(ClickstreamFilter.java:59) at org.apache.catalina.core.ApplicationFilterChain.internalDoFilter(ApplicationFilterChain.java:235) at org.apache.catalina.core.ApplicationFilterChain.doFilter(ApplicationFilterChain.java:206) at com.ea.eaws.webapp.common.EARequestFilter.doFilter(EARequestFilter.java:39) at org.apache.catalina.core.ApplicationFilterChain.internalDoFilter(ApplicationFilterChain.java:235) at org.apache.catalina.core.ApplicationFilterChain.doFilter(ApplicationFilterChain.java:206) at org.apache.catalina.core.StandardWrapperValve.invoke(StandardWrapperValve.java:233) at org.apache.catalina.core.StandardContextValve.invoke(StandardContextValve.java:175) at org.apache.catalina.core.StandardHostValve.invoke(StandardHostValve.java:128) at org.apache.catalina.valves.ErrorReportValve.invoke(ErrorReportValve.java:102) at org.apache.catalina.core.StandardEngineValve.invoke(StandardEngineValve.java:109) at org.apache.catalina.connector.CoyoteAdapter.service(CoyoteAdapter.java:286) at org.apache.coyote.http11.Http11Processor.process(Http11Processor.java:844) at org.apache.coyote.http11.Http11Protocol$Http11ConnectionHandler.process(Http11Protocol.java:583) at org.apache.tomcat.util.net.JIoEndpoint$Worker.run(JIoEndpoint.java:447) at java.lang.Thread.run(Thread.java:619) Caused by: java.lang.NullPointerException at net.jforum.repository.ForumRepository.getLastPostInfo(ForumRepository.java:609) at net.jforum.repository.ForumRepository.getLastPostInfo(ForumRepository.java:627) at sun.reflect.GeneratedMethodAccessor84.invoke(Unknown Source) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.java:25) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Method.java:597) at freemarker.ext.beans.BeansWrapper.invokeMethod(BeansWrapper.java:825) at freemarker.ext.beans.OverloadedMethodModel.exec(OverloadedMethodModel.java:111) ... 41 more" ---- The Great Invasion of December 5th Saint Slime was nowhere to be found when he was supposed to arrive and reban DarkLord and Sharples and their hive Thursday. Friday night came with much lights. DarkLord and Sharples attacked the Sporum in what was perhaps the largest attack in the history of the war. It is well known that the ECF operated the attack, considering the two discussed meeting in the ECF chat. Sharples repeatedly clicked DarkLord's poisonous link and caused mass destruction to the RP section. They also posted hundreds of flash images including a trolling Saruman. DarkLord also spammed many images of a nearly naked Voldemort. During this massive attack, the the browsers of most forum members crashed. It was a day of infamy. Although in the end it was DOGC_Kyle who stepped in to save the day and banned them both. Afterwards he announced that he would be contacting Maxis officials to end their constant reincarnations. However, no voice was heard for some time. Doomsday The morning of December 20th 2014 the Sporumers woke up to find their home in ruins. The Sporum was nearly destroyed by an attack operated by notorious spammers, DarkLord979, Sharples, and TorchwoodArchive (5poreMasterPwn). Every subforum was filled with mountains of spam, most of these included the infamous "5pam" spam, the darkest of crafts which has evolved during Sporum years. DarkLord also posted seemingly hundreds of posts filled with thousands of screaming flash images. This caused a million browsers to lag and crash as well as many ears to bleed. The curse censor was bypassed and sexual discussions plagued General Discussion. DarkLord posted many pornographic flash images as well, and his flamebait captured the rages of many Sporumers, particularly those found in the RolePlay section. During the fray DarkLord and Sharples targeted users like Brickinator. In the process Brickinator revealed Sharples' true identity. DarkLord announced a statement corresponding to this on his blog: "Brickinator. An enemy of Darkel. He thinks he knows who Darkel is. He thinks Darkel is a sappy white depressed teenage boy with no friends. This is not true. Darkel has many friends. Darkel is not depressed, either. The note which Darkel left on his old dA account was actually a fake, forged merely to create sympathy for the troll. Although, Brickinator's commenting twisted the note to take another meaning. Brickinator knows nothing. He has seen the ECF, and that is something that so few people are privileged with. But he took that gift, stole it. But even then he has not dived deep enough to see that true... treeaaasssuurreee... of the ECF. Words cannot BEGIN to describe the pure beauty... If only he was wise enough to look. The fool. Do not listen to him. Do not follow him. He knows nothing. He will get you killed." ---- The Rise of The AntiSporum After several bans, DarkLord began to grow furious with SporeMasterSlime. It is known that DarkLord gathered several trolls and began meeting with them, plotting and scheming against the Sporum. Many people assumed these meeting were over Steam, considering a member found that user Sharples had created the "AntiSporum Mafia" group on Steam. The rumors began to fly. DarkLord began to spread creepy videos across YouTube, broadcasting threats against the Sporum. The group behind all of this was known as the AntiSporum. It is rumored that they hide out in a super-secret place in the darkest alley of the internet and build butthurt bombs and other terrorist earrape weapons. Associates of DarkLord Known members of the AntiSporum are: 1. DarkLord979 2. Sharples 3. 5poreMasterPwn 4. HisFriend 5. Whoster (Inviso-Master) 6. MrPropaganda 7. Paxxon 8. ECFGod (Taupo) 9. ECFGoddess (Rainey) 10. Spode-an ---- The AntiSporum Blog It is well known that DarkLord had begun an AntiSporum blog, where he whines and posts his troll logic on when he's banned. It also contained insults hurled towards people like Saltdfrost, Sean1M, SporeMasterSlime, Raptor177, and Supperraptor. http://antisporum.blogspot.com/?m=1 The Blog of Evil The Oath of Evil (The following was retrieved from the ACTUAL ASF BOARD) "I, (name), swear eternal loyalty to Darkel (aka DarkLord979). I shall serve him, as well as my AntiSporum brothers and sisters valiantly. I vow to punish the Sporum and all of its horrific followers. This day, I pledge myself to the AntiSporum, and may I forever be plunged in all its sweet trollishness. I, (name), pledge myself to all the trolls who strive so hard to make a difference. I promise I shall be the greatest troll I possibly can. I vow to never disclose the URLs or locations of any AntiSporum websites or webpages, unless I am given permission to do so by the leaders of ASF. I vow not to backstab and not to betray my brethren, or turn against them. I swear to Darkel that I shall wear the name of AntiSporum with pride and dignity, and that I may spread it and its evil across all of the Sporum and cause mass havoc. On this day, I promise I shall spread chaos. I will not relent and I will not give in. I promise to be the best I can be. I pledge my loyalty to building a better Sporum. An AntiSporum. A place where the ridiculed, the disgraced, and the discriminated, and even the simply maniacal can live in harmony. We are a family. I vow to serve my new family with every ounce of my being. It is my troll family, my true family. I hand myself over. I promise to follow the AntiSporum obediently and to gather other trolls and increase our numbers. I shall unite myself, for we are Trolls United. I vow my life to the AntiSporum, for all eternity. And should I reject this and be cast away, I vow that I shall even then respect the secret that is the AntiSporum. I promise to you, Darkel, that I ensure that your ages and ages of hard labor and suffering be not in vain. That you would have not died in futility. That you would be proud of me. I vow to you, that I shall finish what you started. I swear this on the fate of my life. So help me Darkel." ---- The Memes Pagan God of the Sporum "All hail Darklord, our pagan god of forum disruption." --OakProductions It is often said that to protect oneself from the dark wrath of DarkLord, one must write the number 979 upon their forehead, or right hand. The many curses and infliction of the disruption god, DarkLord will not fall upon then. DarkLord demands blood sacrifices be made to him, otherwise the world be flushed in total evil. Over the years, many cults have formed, dedicating themselves to his malevolence. Should his greatness and awesome...ness be disobeyed, he curses you and makes you into his puppet, in which you post autolink posts from the very depths of hell. Category:Emoticone/ECF Category:Sporum members Category:Spammers Category:Trolls